Murasame Riko
Murasame Riko is a member of the Advisors and one of the former members of the Ogame School along with Ichinose Kai and Mario Kujou. Appearence Riko is tall, with a sharp nose and a distinctive, bob haircut with shiny black hair. He wears a sleeveless jacket with black shoulders and collar, over a white overshirt, over a black under shirt, white pants, and sandals. He also has the Muhou School symbal on his sleeves and back. In his younger days, he had longer hair which he wore in a ponytail. Personality At first, Riko shows a cocky, easy-to-anger attitude, but is eventually shown to be calm and level-headed when required. In the past he was shown to be very jolly and affable, treating his colleagues of the Ogame Schools as relatives and acting as a sort of big brother to Gama. Unlike his colleagues, he does show genuine remorse for leaving the Ogame school with Jinsuke, so much that he eventually decides to leave. He also dislikes Matsumoto Muraku for his disgusting habits. Background Riko was seen in the past acting as a mentor and "big brother" to Gama. However, he eventually left the school and went with Jinsuke along with Kai and Mario. Plot Iori Invasion Arc Riko is first seen with the other advisors after the Myuhou School had taken over Unabara. When Ango offers to go take care of them, Riko worns him about the Ogame School. Riko then gets angry after Ango's next comment. He along with the advisors, are then informed that Iori has invaded the castle. When Iori makes it to the inner castle, He greats him along with the restof the advisors. He then gets pissed when Iori proposes that the Muhou school not attack the Ogame School for a year. He then listens as Jinsuke agrees to it. Year Later Arc A year later, Riko is talking to Kai about facing the Ogame School. He is then surprised when kai says that they willbe using the Presonal Corp to face the Ogame School. He then listens as kai expresses his desire to face the Ogame School. 47 Corps Arc Day later, Riko attends the meeting when Jinsuke tells everyone crush the Ogame School. Eastern Gate Arc Days later, Riko has another conversation with Kai about the Ogame School and how they made it to Jouka. Riko then tells Kai that he will fight the Ogame School and finish them off. When the main assault group formed by Gama, Shin, Zenmaru, Arata, and Kashitarou arrives at the gate of the Inner citadel, Riko arrives with his disciples. After exchanging a few words, he face off against Shin. WHen he is about to finish off Shinn, Gama steps in for Shin. However, Gama's attacks and strategies fail against Riko's Kagi no Torou and Douko no Kata attacks. However he eventually manages to surpass his absolute defense and wound Riko, who eventually decides to give up and leave, ordering one of his men, Uchikawa Banjiro, to help the Ogame School. Riko is then captured shortly after and put into prison. Rescue Riko Arc When the Ogame School begins their final assualt on the inner castle, Riko thinks that his punishment is upon him. He is then surprised when he sees Iori and Banjiro. He then has a short conversation with Iori before Ango shows up. He then watches as Iori and Ango face off against each other. He is also shocked to see both Iori and Ango's abilities. He is then set free after Iori wins against Ango. Itou Ranmaru Arc Riko then helps Iori get to Jinsuke. While Iori confronts Jinsuke, Riko takes care of the shogunate soldiers. Muhou Strongest Arc Later, Riko continues to face the shogunate soldiers and thinks about how their must have been soldier within the Muhou School from the start. Riko then thinks about how even if reinforcements show up, neither the Muhou School and the Ogame School stand a chance. Conclusion Arc Later Riko manages to make out of the castle along with Naoyoshi and Manjirou. He then brings Naoyoshi to Juuren Village with Manjirou. Days later Riko leaves Juuren Village along with Manjirou. Abilities Riko is one of the strongest members of the advisors. His specialty is defense and counterattack, and he still uses the old techniques of his school. Weapons Genbou (lit. Offered String): '''Riko's personal katana, made for defense and destructive power: Genbou looks like an ordinary katana, if not shorter, except for the finely serrated edge, which can be used to block swords and break them down. Techniques *Kagi no Torou (lit. Hooked Lantern):' Riko's pride, his stance of absolute defense, which can't be beaten by normal techniques. Dokou no Kata *'Dokou no Kata 1st mode: Aragami''' (Wild God): A counterattack, the user raises his sword horizontally over his head. When the enemy weapon is about to hit him, he attacks the weapon with a downward slash while rotating the sword at the same time, resulting in a powerful blow that knocks back the weapon, chipping it. *'Dokou no Kata 2nd mode: Iwagui' (Boulder Eater): This technique is especially effective when a pair of swords is locked together. The user uses the same movement as Aragami to push back the opponent, knocking him off balance and pushing his sword away. Kagutsuchi no Kata *'Kagutsuchi no Kata 2nd mode: Gurensen' '''(Crinsom Lotus Sweep): '''This attack is similar to Hibashira. The user crosses his arms, with the right one pointing back and the left one up. Then, he swings his right arm while pushing it with the left one at the same time, resulting in a very powerful and wide swing. Category:Male Category:Muhou School Category:Advisor Category:Antagonists Category:Characters